Destins liés
by Kaochao
Summary: Deux jeunes filles que tout oppose, deux jeunes filles qui n'ont rien en commun, et pourtant forcées de passer le meilleur évènement de leurs vies ensembles, le voyage initiatique. Déboires, disputes, amitiés, joie, pleurs,amour, y survivront-elles ?


**Voilà une histoire qui revient aux toutes premières bases de mon fanatisme pour le manga pokémon ! La meilleure série du siècle ! Et ceux qui disent que c'est  pour les bébés, que c'est nul, et qui renient l'époque où eux aussi ils attendaient dans un trépignement d'impatience le nouvel épisode le samedi matin : et bien ce ne sont que des imbéciles !**

**Vive POKEMON !**

**Enfin bref, redevenons sérieux. Au départ je devais écrire cette fic avec Luna ma meilleure amie du net, mais finalement elle n'a pas pu : le courage lui manquait, néanmoins le personnage de Sam (que vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre) est de elle je le précise. **

**Voilà, donc c'est un voyage initiatique (comment ça banal ? et bien oui, rien ne vaut les classiques ! Et puis vous verrez que ce n'est  pas si classique que ça finalement…) Qui se déroule après l'anime de pokémon quand Sacha est âgé de 19 ans. **

**L'histoire sera longue, le parcours semé d'embûches, et l'ébauche déjà tracée dans les grandes lignes mais je vous propose quand même quelque chose :**

**Vous pouvez me proposez un dresseur de votre cru, vous me dites sa description physique, son rêve, ses pokémons (ils ne seront peut être pas tous accepté mais…), son caractère, son histoire, et alors peut être que je l'intégrerai pendant un moment dans le voyage initiatique de nos héroïnes ! (Mais ils ne resteront pas plus de 2 villes et s'ils sont dresseurs on les reverra à la ligue, vous pouvez aussi inclure des coordinateurs ou même des nouveaux métiers ! )**

**Juste quelque chose pas d'histoire où la sœur de votre dresseur a tué ses parents, et il cherche à se venger ou un truc dans le genre, rester un minimum raisonné !**

**Voilà c'est tout, je ne mettrais la suite qu'après avoir reçut 5 commentaires vous êtes prévenus !**

**Disclaimer**** : Pokémon pas à moi, justes les personnages fictifs qui apparaitront….**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Pokémon : Destins Liés**

Prologue

Il existe en ce monde de nombreuses choses que l'on ne peut expliquer. L'univers n'est finalement compris, défini que grâce à des croyances, théories et légendes de tout âge. Mais le plus grand mystère, la plus fabuleuse légende qu'aucune théorie ne peut expliquer et en laquelle on ne choisi que de croire ; est celle du monde féerique des pokemons.

Il faisait nuit noire ce soir là. La seule lumière perçant l'obscurité ténébreuse entourant le repaire de la tragiquement célèbre Team rocket, était celle des astres nocturnes. En ce quartier général de gangster, pas un seul bruit, pas un seul souffle ne venait perturber le silence angoissant qui régnait.

-Aie ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied!

Enfin presque. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, traînaient encore dans les couloirs déserts de personne, mais pas de caméra. Et ce n'était pas pour faire des heures supplémentaires.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir de si grands pieds !

Le jeune homme s'avança près d'un panneau de contrôle et d'une main experte coupa tous les programmes de sécurité. Puis enfin ouvrit une porte imposante.

Alors que celui-ci marchait d'un pas sur vers le centre de la pièce, la jeune femme quant à elle se contentait de se cacher derrière ses épaules en murmurant :

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Le voleur, car c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait de devenir, poussa un soupir agacé en jouant sur le clavier d'un nouveau panneau de contrôle.

-Je veux dire, on est bien payé…Et si on se fait prendre à voler leur chef d'œuvre on va pas faire long feu ! Continua sa compagne et jetant des regards inquiets un peu partout autour de leur groupe.

Dans un déclic qui la fit sursauter, une grande colonne de verre descendit du plafond. A travers la paroi translucide une pokéball trônait fièrement.

-Je te l'aie dit et je te le répète, la team ROCKET n'est plus ce qu'elle était depuis que cette bande de gamins contrecarre les plans du boss. Il nous suffit d'apporter ce joli petit cadeau à un émissaire de la team opale et on sera intégré d'office dans la plus grande bande de voleurs qui ait toujours fait faire dans leur pantalon au gouvernement.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles le pilier de verre se retira, laissant le trésor qu'il protégeait aux mains de tous, et plus spécifiquement, aux siennes.

A partir de ce moment précis le rythme s'accéléra, le jeune homme posa une minuscule bombe à l'ex emplacement de la pokéball, empoigna la main de sa coéquipière, et l'emmena avec lui dans une course folle vers la sortie. La bombe explosa, d'après les rapports de police, vingt minutes plus tard à cinq heures quarante huit. Mais à cette heure là, les deux malfaiteurs s'enfuyaient à toute jambes vers leur lieu de rendez vous : le bourg palette.

Le Bourg Palette est ce qu'on peut vraiment appelé une petite bourgade de campagne : un endroit calme, paisible, remplie d'habitants accueillants et entourée de paysages charmants, certes ; Mais à part le laboratoire du célèbre professeur Chen il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. On se contente de voir son voisin refaire sa cuisine, ou de se promener dans des chemins que l'on connaît par cœur. Au commencement de son idée, Eléanore Sarl, fille unique du grand président de la Sylphe Sarl, ne se doutait pas de la petite pagaille qu'elle allait entraîner dans ce petit coin tranquille. Eléanore Sarl donc, vivait dans cette petite commune depuis environ neuf ans. La maison dans laquelle elle demeurait, avec sa mère (et occasionnellement son père quand il rentrait de son travail à Safrania) se situait en haut d'une petite colline boisée, entourée de la rivière traversant le village. Sa famille s'était installée ici, pour son air pur, loin de la pollution continuelle des cités, et pour la vue incomparable qu'on y trouvait. La chambre de leur précieuse enfant, au premier, et celle de ses parents aux rez-de-chaussée débouchait sur la vue du Bourg Palette entier. A l'heure de l'aurore ou du couché de soleil, le ciel s'embrasait, la vague de flamme de mille et une teintes rougeoyantes, se consumait sur chaque toit de la ville, s'accrochait aux éoliennes, aux sapins puis remontait le courant du ruisseau tel un poisson aux écailles pourpres et enfin finissait son voyage dans la cascade un peu plus loin, où là, il partait de ce jeux de lumière une petite dizaine d'arcs-en-ciel. La gamine de douze ans restait toujours coite devant ce spectacle naturel.

Mais revenons à cette enfant. Si on devait définir le caractère d'Eléanore Sarl, la plupart des gens diraient qu'il s'agit d'une gentille fille, spontanée, sincère, bornée, franche, dotée d'une volonté inébranlable ; Ne s'intéressant qu'à ce qu'elle lui juge utile, alternant l'optimisme et le pessimisme d'une manière que seule elle savait gérer. D'autres opterait plutôt pour une fille pleine de vie sympathique, malchanceuse, bien que très irritable et orgueilleuse, sachant donner le sourire à ceux qui l'entourent. C'est le mélange de ces deux descriptions qui convient le mieux à cette jeune fille.

D'un point de vue physique on avait affaire à une adolescente, un début de poitrine, une taille fine, 1m46 à tout casser, et des muscles en béton à force de jouer dans les champs et à faire 4 sports dans la semaine. Son visage encore rond, des joues bien roses, un petit nez discret, des sourcils fins, on remarquait toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux faisaient la joie et la fierté de ses parents, beaucoup affirmait qu'on n'apercevait pas de si bels iris verts dans toute la région de Kantô, ceux-ci arboraient la profondeur et le mystère de deux émeraudes, au détour de ses pupilles luisait constamment un brin de malice et d'innocence. En revanche si ses yeux attiraient les regards, ses cheveux les repoussaient. De la même couleur que son regard quoique plus sombre ; Hirsutes, volumineux, fourchus, sans cesse attaché et deux couettes basses ; deux mèches encadraient son visage, rongeant ses joues et dont les pointes lui touchaient presque les yeux ; puis une autre touffe lui tombait sur le front cachant totalement l'arête du nez. On avait beau lui répéter de se coiffer, de soigner un tant soit peu cette jungle de cheveux, Eléanore répétait autant de fois qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité puisque cela ne la dérangeait pas et mettait rageusement un bob sur sa tête finissant la discussion d'un « avec ça vous ne les verrez plus mes cheveux ! ». (Malheureusement on les remarquait encore plus).

Bref, reprenons. Cette histoire commença un dimanche d'Avril peu avant la reprise des cours. Précisément quelques heures après le vol, mais ça Eléanore n'en savait rien et c'est finalement une de ces causes qui lui permit de commencer l'aventure la plus fabuleuse de sa vie.

Ce matin là, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever et de colorer le bourg, les citoyens dormaient encore à poings fermés pour certains, quant à d'autres ils étaient bien réveillés. Eléanore faisaient partie de ceux là. Dans sa chambre d'enfant entièrement décorée de gadgets pokemon, la jeune fille faisait des allers et retour le plus silencieusement possible entre sa commode et un sac jaune en bandoulière aussi gros qu'une caisse à outils. Après une bonne heure à empiler des vêtements, des livres, une trousse de soin et beaucoup d'ustensiles de survie, l'adolescente se releva et écrivit quelques mots sur du papier à lettre. Alors qu'elle signait, son regard se porta sur une photo ornant son bureau. On y voyait son père, souriant, sa mère la portant dans les bras avec une expression de joie figée sur papier et elle, petit bout de chou de trois ans affublé d'une robe à dentelle, levant les bras bien haut en riant aux éclats. Elle hésita, puis sur un coup de tête sortit le cliché du cadre et le déposa dans sa valise.

Enfin elle ouvrit en grand sa porte fenêtre, enfila son sac, le cala aux creux de ses reins, enjamba le rebord de son balcon pour se jeter sur le chêne d'à côté. Tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa mère, elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc, (le plus discrètement possible, même si ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas vu qu'au milieu de son escalade elle glissa et atterrit dans les rosiers) à terre elle jeta un regard vers sa maison.

_Au revoir M'man !_

Eléanore prit une grande inspiration et s'enfuit sur le chemin la menant au village.

Pendant ce temps le duo de malfaiteur avait profité du départ de Jackie l'assistant du professeur, pour ligoter Chen et le cacher dans un placard du hall. Alors que le garçon s'habillait tranquillement d'une blouse blanche et mettait de fausses lunettes, la jeune femme quant à elle traînait un peu plus.

-Et comment reconnaîtra-t on l'envoyé de la Team Opale ? Finit elle par demander anxieuse.

-C'est simple il sera déguisé en un enfant qui viendra chercher son premier pokemon !

-Mais une bonne dizaine viennent tous les dimanches voir le professeur pour la même raison…Comment saura-t on que c'est lui ? Continua-t elle.

-Ton serviteur a pensé à tout ! L'envoyé devra dire en entrant : Vite avant que Maman ne se rende compte que je suis ici donnez moi mon pokemon ! Maman faisant référence à la police. Expliqua-t il savamment.

La femme bien que pas plus rassurée se tut. Et termina de se déguiser en assistante au cas où.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une petite fille aux cheveux verts avec un bonnet sur la tête, un débardeur sophistiqué et un vieux jean débraillé.

-Vite avant que Maman ne se rende compte que je suis ici donnez moi mon pokemon profess-…Elle stoppa immédiatement sa phrase en voyant qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

L'un était un homme d'environ 25 ans, pourtant il possédait des longs cheveux blancs, attaché en catogan avec un gros nœud indigo. Sous ses lunettes on voyait ses yeux bleus et sous sa veste une sorte de smoking blanc avec de la broderie un peu partout. Sa compagne, du même âge, portait les cheveux roses, longs, bouclés et libres seulement ornés d'une sorte de coiffe de bonne en dentelle blanche, d'ailleurs sous sa veste, Eléanore apercevait un corsage et une jupe presque que de dentelles blanches et roses. Ses prunelles semblaient turquoises.

_Berk quand même ils ont mauvais goût pour les fringues…_

Puis elle se ressaisit.

_Le professeur et Jackie ne sont pas là ? C'est étrange. Enfin bon ils seront plus faciles à convaincre vu qu'ils ne me connaissent pas !_

De leur côté les deux bandits étaient en proie à de gros doutes….

-Tu es sure que c'est elle l'envoyée de T-Opale ?? Murmura confusément la femme.

-Elle est vraiment douée pour passer inaperçue ! Elle s'est super bien déguisée en toute jeune dresseuse ! Tu as vu ? Le sac sur ses reins, la petite taille, l'air impatient ! C'est ce qu'on appelle du professionnalisme ! Tu as vu Angèle ? Hein tu as vu comme ils sont forts dans cette Team ! Hein ? Déclara le voleur les yeux plein d'étoiles. Inutile d'essayer de le raisonner maintenant…Angèle soupira.

-Oui j'ai vu Christopher….

-Dites ! Je peux prendre mon Pokémon maintenant ? S'il vous plait ? Coupa la jeune enfant.

Chris' se retourna vivement sa pokéball à la main, et lui tendit fièrement. L'adolescente aux yeux verts admira la pokéball sous tous ses angles, ne croyant qu'à moitié ce qu'il lui arrivait. Soudain elle retourna sur terre.

-C'est quel pokemon ? Rétorqua-t elle.

-Un Salamèche bien sur ! Comme convenu ! S'étonna Angèle, suspicieuse

(-Enfin voyons, c'est parce qu'elle est dans la peau de son personnage qu'elle dit ça ! Lui susurra son ami)

_Comme convenu ? Mais je ne les ai jamais vu avant…À moins que…C'est ça ! Le professeur se doutait que je viendrais et leur a donné ces instructions ! Ouah le professeur Chen Et Jackie sont géniaux ils savaient que je voulais un Salamèche !_

Le visage de la gamine s'illumina, un grand sourire se dévoila et elle prit sa pokéball d'une main en sautillant sur place !

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Puis elle s'arrêta et tendit la main.

Les deux brigands mirèrent avec incompréhension cette mi mine tendue vers eux.

-Bah alors ? Donnez moi un pokédex et mes pokéball ! S'impatienta la riche héritière.

Avant que son compagnon n'ait pu s'émerveiller devant la « pro attitude » de cette « envoyée », la sweet lolita donna brutalement les accessoires à Eléanore, avec un soupir agacé.

-Merci beaucoup Mr les assistants ! Je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles, dites merci aux prof et à Jackie de ma part et rappelez leur de rien dire à Maman ! S'écria-t elle en sortant à toutes jambes du labo et en s'éloignant à l'horizon.

Alors que la gamine avait disparu depuis une dizaine de minutes les deux gangsters s'autorisèrent à jubiler.

-Enfin nous allons être inclus dans la T-Opale ! Nous allons être les malfaiteurs les plus reconnus du Pays !

-Nous avons réussi ! Tu te rends compte bientôt nous serons aussi forts que cette fille ! Vive la gloire !

tousse, tousse

« Vite avant que Maman ne se rende compte que je suis ici donnez moi mon pokemon » Entendirent ils distinctement derrière leur dos.

Un ange passe

Ils se retournèrent, ayant peur de comprendre, et virent un homme d'une trentaine d'année, portant des habits d'adolescent à la mode.

Il répéta une nouvelle fois sa phrase en voyant les regards hallucinés qui le fixaient.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Chris' et Angèle, saisirent l'importance de leur erreur.

-AH ! Quelle horreur !

Devant cette réaction l'envoyé d'opale répéta à nouveau sa phrase l'air perdu.

Mais trop tard les deux brigands en sueur cherchaient à vitesse grand V une solution pour se dépêtrer de ce pétrin. « –C'est pas possible on est foutus ! Calme toi il doit y avoir une solution ! Tout ça c'est de TA FAUTE ! Je sais, on va faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, on va rattraper la morveuse et lui reprendre son pokemon ! Ensuite on revient et on le donne à Opale ! ….On est foutu ! » C'est un peu près le discours qu'ils tinrent tout bas. Ils se retournèrent vers le messager et prirent un drôle d'accent chinois.

-Nous pas comprendre quoi vous dire ! Nous assistant vénérable Chen, nous fini service ! Au revoir !! Honneur connaître vous !!

Avant que l'homme puisse dire –une fois de plus je me suis fait avoir- les deux amis s'étaient enfuis.

Jackie revenait de son Week-end à Azuria en compagnie de l'aînée des fleurs d'eau d'Azuria. Non seulement ce moment passé ensemble leur avait permis de mieux se connaître, mais en plus il rentrait le coeur léger, son carnet remplis de croquis de pokémons aquatiques et de sa magnifique fleur. Sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant le commissariat de la ville il se fit violemment bousculer par une gamine aux cheveux vert émeraude. Il crut ouïr un « désolée Jackie, je suis pressée, merci pour le Pokémon !! » Reconnaissant la voix de Eléanore il se releva mais il se fit à nouveau heurter par deux autres personnes portant des vestes de savants.

-Auch, mais ils ont le feu aux fesses aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t il, en se massant le bas du dos, alors que ses agresseurs couraient vers l'horizon ne l'ayant même pas remarquer. L'agent caillou occupée jusqu'à maintenant à coller des avis de recherche, remarqua enfin le pauvre observateur.

-Ca va Jackie ?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend de si bon matin !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, depuis l'aube le centre de police est sans dessus dessous, il parait qu'un sbire de la team Opale a été reconnu près d'ici.

-Un voleur de la team Opale ?! S'exclama le jeune homme. Et le professeur qui est tout seul au labo, je ferai bien de me dépêcher !

-Je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais !

Evidemment quand le voleur Opale vit poindre au loin le petit groupe constitué du brun et de l'agent, il s'imagina tout de suite être tombé dans un guet-apens et partit avant de se faire arrêter. Bonne idée, car si le groupe l'avait trouvé ici après avoir vu le carpharnäeum du labo, il aurait été tout de suite accusé.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Professeur ! Professeur ?? Hurlèrent ils en cœur. Inquiets ils commencèrent à le chercher dans les endroits les plus incongrus (comme dans un tube à essaie) puis finalement ils le retrouvèrent saucissonné et bâillonné dans son placard. Gigotant comme une puce.

A peine l'avait il libéré que celui-ci hurla de sa voix enrouée :

-Jackie ! Eléanore a réussit à échapper à la surveillance de sa mère et ses brigands lui ont donné un pokémon !

-Quoi !? Mais c'est affreux il faut prévenir la polie ! S'écria l'agent Caillou.

-Mais c'est vous la police faites quelque chose !

Deux anges passent

A partir de ce jour là, le Bourg palette ne fut plus calme pendant de longs, longs mois.

Eléanore quant à elle, marchait gaiement sur les chemins de la liberté. Pokédex en main, elle le bidouillait pour qu'il lui serve de passeport, et qu'il puisse envoyer des pokémons au professeur sans que sa puce GPS n'indique sa position. Une assistante de son père lui avait appris à faire cela. Il lui avait suffit de lui sortir un petit mensonge et la jeune femme avait courut de peur de se faire virer en refusant d'aider la fille du grand patron. La question fut vite réglée et l'engin répéta à haute voix les informations sur son identité.

« Eléa Lars, dresseuse novice venant du bourg palette » Etant donné qu'elle n'aimait pas son prénom et que son nom aurait été beaucoup trop voyant elle avait intégré ces fausses données. Eléa sourit, elle poussa un soupir et sortit sa toute nouvelle pokéball avec les yeux brillant d'orgueil. Elle fit tournoyer sa pokéball sur son doigt, la fit rouler le long de son bras, à l'aide d'un coup de coude elle lança dans son autre main l'objet argenté et la jeta en hurlant non sans une pointe de fierté : « Pokéball Go »

Dans un éclair rouge, un gros lézard à la peau orangée, aux yeux bleu profond et à la queue enflammée apparut.

L'adolescente s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

-Bonjour Salamèche, je suis ta nouvelle dresseuse ! Je m'appelle Eléa. Dit elle en lui caressant gentiment le crâne avec son plus beau sourire innocent.

Ce sourire elle le réservait que pour les grandes occasions, son plus grand atout, auquel personne encore n'avait résisté.

Le pokémon de couleur inhabituelle, il faut le remarquer, fondit sur place et poussa un petit rugissement de contentement. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps la jeune fille se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces en riants aux éclats.

-J'ai un pokemon ! Un pokémon rien qu'à moi ! Un pokémon Feu tout beau ! Faut que je lui trouve un nom ! C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Se demanda-t elle à elle même en retournant son Salamèche.

-SALAA !

Celle-ci reçut d'ailleurs une gerbe de flamme comme avertissement. Mais cela ne la calma pas au contraire elle en fut d'autant plus excitée.

-Ouah quelle puissance de feu ! Tu es déjà si fort ! J'ai trouvé ton nom ce sera Ash ! Ash veut dire cendres, comme le phoenix tu renaîtras sans cesse de tes cendres ! Ca te plait ?

Le tendre pokémon accepta son nom avec un petit saut de joie. D'un bond la jeune fille se releva et rangea sa pokéball.

-Suis-moi Ash ! Déclara-t elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu vas marcher avec moi, on fera le chemin ensemble ! C'est mieux non ? Allez saute dans mes bras !

-Sala !

Le pokémon lui obéit, et commença à lui lécher consciencieusement la joue. Eléanore rit de bon cœur.

Aussitôt ils se mirent en chemin vers Jadielle. En se dépêchant ils y serait bien dans une heure ou deux.

Que sont devenus les gangsters me direz vous ? Et bien…je n'en ai aucune idée…Et je crois que eux aussi.

-Pitié !! Gamine où es tu ?? Allez réponds ! Résonna une voix dans une grande plaine.

-TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !


End file.
